pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonata 5 - Connections Of The Miele And Arachne
Connections Of The Miele And Arachne is a roleplay series that focuses on revelations between Miele and Arachne and how the story got into a darker twist. Plot The main 8 idols all discussed about Lady Arachne and how to stop her, however, the pendelum suddenly swings when Miele reveals.... Roleplay Discussions Sumire: Oh thy flowers, bow down to me! Akane: The flowers are just looking for sunlight to complete their photosynthesis. Sumire: I have some discussions to make with all of you. It's about Miele Migizuki. She is, well, negative and mysterious. Ichigo: She is also kinda discouraging and can speak before she thinks. Mikan: That is not right, nano. Layla: Why do I have a feeling that this Miele, she has something to do with this Lady Arachne? Sumire: Layla, you may be right. Maybe Arachne is trying to use this girl, innocent with pink hair and cute blue eyes for her plans. Mikan: *PriPass rings* Moshi moshi gelo. Dorothy: Mikan, nanishte anata tachi. Hayaku ni, the PriPara Police needs you! Michiko: We've found something that might be important and might be related to Lady Arachne's case. Mikan: Soka, nano. Minna, I have to go, nano *runs* gelo! Sumire: We haven't even finished this and now Mikan leaves? Yurika: As A Member Of The PriPara Police, she has to do her duty. Whatever Dorothy and Michiko found has got to be helpful. Sumire: So do you think we should spy on this Miele? Sango: Etto, spying is actually not my thing, so I may not join. Yurika: Me too, I still have a test to pass. Akane: *holds Sumire's hands* Don't worry, the rest of us can help you out. Sumire: Akane......but you're not as athletic as her *points Ichigo* and her *points Layla* and her *points to Usagi* Usagi: Hey, I'm not athletic! Sumire: Okay, then you're not. Ann: Uhm? How come everyone keeps forgetting me since the day I became a cyborg. Akane: Sumire, as your friend, I'll do my best though I dislike danger and Ann, you should probanly hang out with Dororo instead. Layla: You two are quite easily forgotten, no offence. Ann: None taken. A girl named Non: What? Ann: N-O-N-E!! A girl named Non: Oh, sorry. Sumire: Okay, I think we should start then and we can really use your help Layla since you're good with the night. Layla: Dandemonai koto, ne. Mission Impossible? Sumire: Do we have to wear this? Ichigo: Of course. What do you think now I look like Tamachi. Sumire: Stop acting like Tamama!! Ichigo: Why don't you stop acting like Giroro, satsu. Akane: We don't have time to act out our costumes. We have to finish this mission and that's the only thing we need to focus. Layla: Kero. (Akane gives her an evil look) Layla: Okay, I'll stop. Since I can see clearer in the night..... Ann: What now? Should we start this mission or what? Layla: All clear. (everyone gets down with the help of a rope) Akane: Mite ne, Miele is..... Sumire: We better follow her. (the girls keep following Miele until they reached a mansion) Layla: Do you think we should enter that mansion. Sumire: Probably no, but we can take a peak in a window. Akane: Great idea. (the girls climb with the help of of a rope to a window showing Lady Arachne's room) A Revelation Arachne: Oh, I'm glad you came back safe. Now little sister, what did you find out about PriPara? Is there anything that I can use for power? Miele: I haven't seen anything neccessary for you to take but all I see are baka idols performing, trading Friends Tickets and have fun. They don't know what they really need. Arachne: Wakatta ne. The idols in PriPara all have harmony, am I right? Miele: Honto ni. Arachne: Then they're foolish enough to even know that power is the most important thing in a person's life. Now can you check on my little Klara and see if she is doing well? Miele: Hai. Arachne: (thinking) PriPara, what kind of power do you have. Especially her, Hanasaki Sumire. Why do I get the feeling that she can stop me. Sumire: Guys, have you heard that? Ichigo: Heard what? Sumire: Amanogawa-sensei?! Where have you been all along. Ichigo: Oh, I just saw a roller coaster on the amusement park near here and I can't wait to ride on it. And also the drop tower. Akane: (thinking) Extreme! Sumire: We have to check on Mikan, Dorothy and Michiko and see what they've found. A Clue? *Twilights* Dawnbreaking Live Layla: Okay I let geeky Akane here wrote all the possible, impossible and unnecessary information what we found last night. Yurika: So where is Akane anyway? Layla: Probably resting in her house after a long evening of writing. Sango: I actually felt bad for her now. *PriPass rings* Hachihachi, oh, Akane it's you with.....THREE HANDS!!! Ann and Dorothy: Ehhhh!!!!! Akane: My cousine is the one holding the phone so please don't get scared. (everyone relaxes) Ichigo: Pin-pon-pin-pon-pin-pon-pin-pon!! Twilights* and I are all here, niconico! Sumire: Okay, what we found out about last night is that Migizuki Miele is actually Lady Arachne's, our suspect who kidnapped that sleeping jerk, is actually her younger sister. Akane: What's up with the "sleeping jerk"? Sumire: Something that Klara doesn't wanna know *winks*. Ann: The rest of the information are written here. It feels like they wanted power or something. The first person who came to my mind was Akane after hearing these words. Layla: Akane? Oh, yeah! She may still have some of her magic from the PriPara goddess, probably a perfect reason. Yurika: Can we stop getting this thing to Akane's powers! It seems like we really wanted Lady Arachne to take her's away. Sumire: Probably. I don't want any of my friends to get kidnapped again. Ichigo: You've got to be careful too, Sumire. I have a feeling that Lady Arachne also has her suspicions on you, pana. Dorothy: Okay, what we got is this *shows the clue to them* Ichigo: A spider? Yurika: A SPIDER!!! Put THAT away quickly!!! Mikan: We can't. If we wanna show you this might be important clue, nano. Michiko: We found this in the scene of the crime and the exact place where Arachne stood before kidnapping Klara. This is all thanks to Layla's informations that we think this might be some kind of clue. Sango: Why do I have a feeling that Arachne meant to leave the spider there? Ann: What do you mean? (Meanwhile at the Migizuki's) Arachne: Urawa Akane. A twelve year old girl from Saitama, Saitama who loves trains and dreams to be an engineer someday. Akane is also a beast idol, having some kind of power that can destroy a planet at one shot. She got this after being hypnotized by the PriPara goddess and she still has this same power even after being freed from her spell. Is this the power that I need? I have to get close to this Urawa Akane. Akane: What if Arachne targets me? Wonder what will happen? After hearing that he wants power I thought of myself that I have some. I got to be careful this upcoming days, otherwise I'll be done. Character Appearances Main *Sumire Hanasaki *Ichigo Amanogawa *Akane Urawa *Ann Fukuhara *Sango Yagichi *Mikan Shiratama *Yurika Hanasaki *Layla Kaguya *Lady Arachne *Miele Migizuki Supporting *Dorothy West *Michiko Manaka Next *Sonata 6 - I Want Her Power Arachne wants to get Akane's full power from the PriPara Goddess and decides to hang out with her as Hachizuki Yuri in order to rob her. Can Akane figure who the stranger really is before it's too late? Category:Dress Up! Sonata Category:DUS Arc 1 Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay